rr_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegans
__NoTOC__ The Vegans, Laurie and Miles, are a team on The Ridonculous Race 1. Biography Before The Ridonculous Race While attending an anti-meat meeting, the two girls met and bonded. They're friendship was established when Laurie suggested just calling them "ings" instead of meetings. The race begins The two sign up for the race hoping to win the money to fund their favorite charity. During the first leg of the race, the two girls choose to take the elevator, and do the way around the building. Once they complete this, they get put on the second flight to Morocco. Once in Morocco, the two easily pick out their spices, but when they get their camel, they refuse to ride it. They decide to start a campaign called "Take Hikes, Not Humps". This slows them down, and puts them in the bottom three during the final challenge, which they finish and race past the LARPers, placing sixteenth. Soon after, they travel to Paris, where they are behind from the last leg of the race, but start to fall out of last place when Laurie's caricature is approved. The two make their way through the Catacombs, and place fourteenth. They travel to the next location, where Miles has to swim with sharks, and after almost being attacked, she decides to cross them off her preservation list. The two finish their sandcastle and place eleventh. Going against their morals During the next leg of the race, Laurie easily gets the Icelandic saying correctly, and the two chose to get a fossil, which they succeed in doing, but while pushing it, they stop to thank the Fossil Spirits. While they're distracted, the fossil slides away and is found by the Father and Son. Laurie decides the only thing they can do is to eat the meat, which they both reluctantly do. They race to the finish line, and place fifteenth, which is last place. They believe they are going to be eliminated, but Don reveals it's a non-elimination challenge, causing Laurie to viciously attack him since she ate animals for nothing. Aftermath The two girls quickly decide to put what happened behind them. While in Brazil, Mickey accidentally knocks Laurie's head into a glove of bullet ants, and her face swells from the stings. Miles is forced to take charge, but the two quickly fall behind. They catch up, and Mile's makes the costume for the second challenge. They race back to the Chill Zone, and get there first, but are given a 30-Minute penalty since Laurie didn't help make the costume. They place last place and are sent home. While on the plane home, their plane crashes on an island of cannibals, leaving their fate unknown. Race Standing Appearances (6/26) *None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 *None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 *French is an Eiffel Language *Mediterranean Homesick Blues *Bjorken Telephone *Brazilian Pain Forest Trivia *Their fate is currently unknown. *Laurie shares a voice actress with Courtney from Total Drama. Category:Teams Category:The Ridonculous Race 1